Humor Gaje SenBasa
by Laila Sakatori 24
Summary: Ini cuma kumpulan humor lama maupun yang baru, dengan chara SenBasa sebagai tumbal *digampar chara SB* eh salah pemainnya. My first fic, warning didalam...
1. Chapter 1

**Hai saya new author di FFN ini * background bunga bangke * woi sapa yang make tuh background…! * liat orang gaje liat * kamu ya…! * ngejer orang gaje tersebut *.**

**Mohon lupakan kejadian nista ini. Ini first fic ku di FFN *tebar konfeti* ni cuma kumpulan humor gaje yang lama maupun baru dengan chara SenBasa sebagai pemainnya.**

**Daripada saya banyak bacot, mendingan mulai fic nya….!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Sengoku Basara punya CAPCOM, fic Humor Gaje ala SenBasa punya gue, Laila Sakatori ini.**

**Warning :**

**OOC, mungkin typo, cerita kayaknya gak nyambung,dialog only, humor kayaknya kurang lucu, ada yang panjang ada yang pendek ceritanya, bahasa kayaknya gak bener.**

**Don't like, don't read.**

**Note : yang **_**italic**_** bicara dalam hati.**

Humor Gaje 1 (Date Masamune, Kasuga)

Di sebuah klinik dokter gigi…

Date : Permisi.

Kasuga : Iya silahkan masuk.

Date : Mbak dokter gigi..?

Kasuga : Iya, ada yang bisa dibantu ?

Date : Begini gigi saya bermasalah.

Kasuga : Kalau begitu, mari saya periksa gigimu.

Date : Sebenarnya bukan saya yang diperiksa dok.

Kasuga : Loh sebenarnya siapa yang diperiksa..? *bingung*

Date : Gigi motor *nunjuk motornya*.

Kasuga : $##$%**&!#$%#$...! *lempar gigi palsu ke kepala Date *

Humor Gaje 2 ( Date Masamune, Katakura Kojuro )

Dikediaman Date...

Date : Kojuro, Kojuro…! *manggil2 kayak emak2 lgi ngidam* *author digampar Date*

Kojuro : Ada apa..

Date : Kamu udah melakukan apa yang saya suruh belum…?

Kojuro : Belum, memangnya Masamune – sama suruh apa ?

Date : Tolong siram bunga di halaman.

Kojuro : Enggak bisa, Masamune – sama, soalnya di luar hujan.

Date : *geleng – geleng kepala* Ckckckck, kamu gimana sih, kan tinggal pake payung, terus kamu sirami.

Kojuro : Baiklah,*menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal* _sebenarnya yang bego aku atau Masamune – sama yang tulalit ya…..?_

Humor Gaje 3 (Azai Nagamasa, Oichi)

Disaat jam pulang Basara Gakuen….

Azai : Sayang, kita jalan – jalan yukk..!

Oichi : Ayook..! naik apa..?

Azai : Naek motor.

Oichi : Oke deh.

Pas mereka dah baru naik motor…

Azai : Ichi, jangan lupa pengangan ya…

Oichi : Iyaa…

Azai : Ingat jangan lupa.

Oichi : Tentu saja gak lupa.

Azai : Okey..

Pas Azai menyalakan dan melajukan motornya, terdengar suara gedubrakbrakprangmeong(?)gukguk(?). Azai noleh karena kaget, malah yang ada Oichi yang jatuh dari motor dengan posisi terduduk diatas tanah.

Azai : Ichi..! *panic* kenapa kamu malah jatuh..?

Oichi : Aduh badanku. *sambil memegangi badanya yang sakit gara – gara jatuh.*.

Azai : Loh, bukannya saya suruh kamu pegangan…?

Oichi : Saya udah pegangan kok.

Azai : *bingung* Memangnya Ichi pegangan dimana..?

Oichi : Di pagar rumah *nunjuk pagar rumah terdekat*.

Azai : …..*cengo *

Humor Gaje 4 ( Sanada Yukimura, Motochika Chosoukabe )

Di sebuah kios kecil…

Yukimura : Permisi..! ada orang gak...!

Motochika : Bentar,Yukimura mau beli apa..?

Yukimura : Beli sabun detergen, satu saja ya….

Motochika : Iyaa, ngomong – ngomong buat apa..? (author :lah kok nanya, yaa buat baju lah, dasar aniki goblok..! *dilempar jangkar*, Motochika : kan saya ikutin naskah yang lu beri ahoo…!, author : yayaya, maap lupa, BTS..! (back to the story).)

Yukimura : Buat mandiin kucing saya, kemarin kucing saya kotor sama belom mandi bertahun – tahun (what thee..?) makanya pake detergen biar kinclong….!

Motochika : Oooh… eh tunggu dulu, yang benar saja kucing dimandiin pake detergen, bukan nya kinclong malah koit..! kamu ini aneh – aneh saja.

Namun bukannya percaya, Yukimura malah tetap beli sabun detergen, Motochika sambil geleng – geleng kepala akhirnya melayani kemauan si pembeli.

Keesokan harinya…. Yukimura kembali ke kios nya Motochika.

Motochika : Yukimura, gimana kabar kucingmu..?

Yukimura : Kucing saya mati *pasang tampang sedih*

Motochika : Tuh kan, apa saya bilang, mandiin kucing jangan pake detergen. Kamu sendiri gak percaya…!

Yukimura : Errr, sebenarnya kucing saya masih hidup kok pas saya abis mandiin pake detergen.

Motochika : Loh, terus karena apa..?

Yukimura : Saya peras….

Motochika : *jawsdrop* _what the hell..!._

Humor Gaje 5 ( Oda Nobunaga, Nouhime )

Di saat Oda baru sampai di rumah, di sambut oleh istrinya, Nouhime.

Nouhime : Sayang sudah pulang.

Oda : Nou, saya heran kenapa belakangan ini mereka manggil saya " tuhan ".

Nouhime : Loh, bagaimana bisa gitu..? *ikutan bingung*

Oda : Begini tadi pas saya ketemu rekan – rekan kerja saya, mereka malah bilang " ya tuhan, kamu lagi, kamu lagi. ".

Nouhime : ….

**Yakkk..! Cuma segini yang saya suguhkan, maap cuma segini, soalnya otak author memang mepet sich, sebagian humor ini saya kreasi sendiri, juga nyari referensi di internet.**

**Bakal saya update sewaktu – waktu, tapi tolong kasih saya sedikit ide untuk chap berikutnya.**

**Mohon review, kritik, saran ama flame juga gapapa, tapi jangan kasar – kasar ya, mengingat ini fic pertama ku. XDXD**

**SAMPE KETEMU CHAP DEPAN..!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hai, Laila Sakatori is back..! (all : dare..?, Laila : *pundung*)**

**Makasih atas para readers yang berbaik hati memberiku review yang membuatku semangat membuat fic gaje ini, maaf menunggu lama gara2 otakku selalu mampet ini.**

**Met baca untuk chap 2 fic ini.**

**Disclaimer :**

**Sengoku Basara punya CAPCOM, fic gaje ini buatan author yang gaje juga.**

**Warning :**

**OOC, kayak bakal ada typo, humor kayaknya masih kurang lucu, dialog only (belum bisa bikin yang berparagraf), bahasa kayaknya kurang nyambung, untuk yang kata yang **_**italic **_**bicara dalam hati.**

** Don't like, don't read**

* * *

><p>Humor Gaje 6 ( Maeda Keiji, Mouri Motonari, Date Masamune )<p>

Keiji punya moge ( motor gede ) merek Harli ( sengaja diplesetkan ), hasil tabungan seabad (?), saat ini dia lagi pergi JJ ( singkatan author untuk jalan2 ) naik motor barunya tersebut, mana dia jalanin motornya kecepatan tinggi, tanpa helm lagi ( apa gak kena tilang ? ). Kebetulan, Keiji lihat Motonari naik motor vespa (?), dia malah nyalip sambil teriak :

Keiji : Heiii..! pernah naek moge Harli belum…? *langsung nyalip ninggalin Motonari*

Motonari : *cuek* _huh, mentang – mentang naik moge, sedang saya naik vespa. _

Setelah nyalip Motonari, Keiji lagi – lagi lihat seseorang yang pake eyepatch yang tak lain adalah Date,dia melakukan hal yang sama ke Date, nyalip n teriak lagi :

Keiji :Heiii..! pernah naek moge Harli belum…? *nyalip Date*

Date : *sebal* Dasar ladykiller, sok – sokan punya Harli saja.

Habis nyalip Date, Keiji malah nerobos lampu merah ( wah, pelanggaran nih..! *plakk* ), alhasilnya malah nabrak mobil lewat. Keiji sukses jatuh dengan tidak elitnya, termasuk moge kesayangannya, karena khawatir, Date dan Motonari langsung datangi TKP :

Motonari : Kamu gak apa – apa kan..?

Keiji : Pernah naek moge Harli belum..? ( walah udah ketabrak, malah nanya yang itu,sih. *plakk*)

Date : *sangat jengkel* Kau ini..!, udah terkapar, masih saja sempat pamer..!.

Keiji : Ehh, bukan itu maksudku, maksud saya kalo kalian pernah naik moge Harli, bisa kasih tau dimana remnya..?.

Motonari + Date : *sweatdrop berjamaah* Ooohh, pantes.

Humor Gaje 7 ( Sanada Yukimura, Date Masamune, Sasuke Sarutobi, Katakura Kojuurou )

Di salah satu ruang kelas Basara Gakuen, terjadi keributan. Yah, seperti biasa , seorang kapten sepak bola, dan seorang ace baseball alias duo MasaYuki (ni bukan fic BL) lagi adu mulut soal rebutan lapangan sekolah.

Yukimura : Pokoknya aku yang duluan..!

Date : Tidak, _I am first line._

Yukimura : Gak, aku duluan, ada pertandingan penting nih…!

Date : Oh tidak bisa, saya juga ada latihan yang intensif juga.

Yukimura : *gak mau kalah* AKU DULUAN..!

Date : *ikutan* TIDAK AKAN, _ME FIRST NOW_…!

Yukimura : AKU..!

Date : AKU..!

Yukimura : AKU..!

Date : AKU..!

(author : Woi, capslocknya ntar rusak nanti..!, readers : kau juga, ahoo..! *lempar author dengan 1 ton kulit manggis*, author : eh, maap…)

Date : *urat marah dah muncul di ubun – ubun* Oohh, ngajak berantem,yaa..

Yukimura : Ayo, saya gak takut..! *marah juga*

Saat duo MasaYuki itu mau mulai saling bunuh (?), Sasuke dan Kojuurou untung saja sempat menghentikannya sebelum terjadi pertengkaran berdarah(?).

Sasuke : Danna, Masamune – san, tenang dong, berantem gak bakal nyelesain masalah. *berusaha menenangkan duo MasaYuki*

Kojuurou : Kalau gini masalahnya, mendingan kalian selesaikan dengan kepala dingin saja. *dengan (sok) bijak* *author dilempar negi*

Terdiam sejenak….

Date : Kalo gitu, Yukimura, kita selesaikan sekarang. *langsung pergi*

Yukimura : Ayo..! *ikut Date*

Sasuke : Ehh, tunggu dulu…! *berusaha cegah tapi yang dicegah dah pergi*

Kojuurou : *geleng – geleng kepala* Mereka ini selalu saja begitu.

Sasuke : Yah, bagaimana lagi, sebaiknya kita bergegas kalo gak entar bisa gawat jadinya. *mulai panic*

Tapi, pas Sasuke dan Kojuurou mau cegah duo sejoli (?) yang kayaknya mau berantem, mendadak cengo melihat Date dan Yukimura. Mereka berdua tidak ada tanda mau saling hajar, tapi bukan yang itu alasannya, Sasuke dan Kojuurou cengo karena…

Kojuurou : Masamune – sama, Yukimura, kalian lagi ngapain…? *terheran – heran liat duo MasaYuki*

Date + Yuki : Seperti yang kau bilang, nyelesaikan masalah dengan kepala dingin.

Kojuurou : * facepalm* Maksud saya nyelesaikan dengan kepala dingin itu, selesaikan masalah dengan cara yang tenang…

Sasuke : Bukannya taruh es batu diatas kepala kalian..! *nunjuk – nunjuk duo MasaYuki yang malah taruh es batu di atas kepala mereka masing – masing (waduh.. –A–")*

Date + Yuki : Bilang dong.

Humor Gaje 8 ( Maeda Keiji, Matsu )

Matsu : Keiji, Keiji..!

Keiji : *malah godain cewek lewat* hei,cewek.. (dasar nih orang -_-")

Matsu : *pake toa* WOOII..! KEIJI..!

Keiji : *langsung noleh* Eh Matsu, ada apa..?

Matsu : Jangan godain cewek aja, bantuin saya dong..!

Keiji : Bantu apaan..?

Matsu : Gantiin nyuci, saya dah capek,nih. *nunjuk cucian 1 ton (?)*

Keiji : Eeehh…?

Matsu : Lagian cuma tinggal diperas aja.

Keiji : *terpaksa* Baiklah…

Alhasilnya Keiji mau membantu Matsu peras cucian, tapi…

Keiji : *nodong pisau ke cucian(?)* HEI, SERAHKAN DUIT..! (loh?)

Matsu : *mulai marah* WOI,DIPERAS = KURANGIN AIR!, BUKAN DIPERAS = PALAK..! *lempar sandal tepat di kepala Keiji*

Humor Gaje 9 ( Itsuki, Ranmaru Mori )

Kasusnya sama dengan humor ke – 4(liat chap 1), cuma ceritanya beda.

Itsuki : *nangis* Huwee, huwee.

Ranmaru : *hampiri Itsuki*Loh, kamu napa..?

Itsuki : Kucing saya mati.

Ranmaru : Kenapa ?, kemarin kucingmu sehat – sehat aja kok.

Itsuki : Dia mati pas dimandiin, huwee.. *masih nangis*

Ranmaru : *heran* memangnya kamu mandiin pake apa..?

Itsuki : Pake detergen.

Ranmaru : *kaget* Busett..! kamu gimana, sih. Yang benar saja kucing dimandiin pake detergen, sudah jelas dia mati…!

Itsuki : Sebenarnya kucing saya mati bukan karena dimandiin pake detergen.

Ranmaru : Terus, kucingmu mati karena apa..?

Itsuki : Kumasukin ke dalam mesin cuci.

Ranmaru : *gubrak*.

Humor Gaje 10 ( Motochika Chousokabe, Ieyasu Tokugawa )

Motochika seorang pemabuk, menelpon seorang polisi bernama Ieyasu untuk melaporkan bahwa mobilnya kecurian.

Motochika : *teriak lewat telpon* Maling itu telah mencuri dashboard, stir, pedal rem, bahkan akselerator di mobilku..!

Ieyasu : Baiklah, saya akan melacaknya.

Pas Ieyasu mau pergi ke TKP, telpon berdering kedua kalinya. Tenyata yang nelpon orang yang sama.

Motochika : Kayaknya gak jadi, deh.

Ieyasu : Loh, kenapa..?

Motochika : Ternyata saya masuk ke jok belakang.

Ieyasu : !&%**$#!$#!

* * *

><p><strong>Inilah chap 2 ficku yang gaje ini, semoga kalian suka. Tetap ku apdet kok, jangan lupa RnR yaa… *ilang ala Sasuke*<strong>


End file.
